Field
The embodiments described below relate to the calculation of cardiac characteristics to assist in patient monitoring and/or diagnosis.
Description
The Systolic Area Index (SAI), which is a ratio of right ventricular to left ventricular systolic area during inspiration and expiration, provides a hemodynamic measurement for differentiating between constrictive pericarditis (CP) and restrictive myocardial disease (RMD). Conventional SAI calculations require manual selection of right ventricle to left ventricle pressure curves which temporally correspond to inspiration and to expiration. This selection requires extensive clinical experience and knowledge, and may be inaccurate even if such conditions are present. Inaccurate selection of right ventricle to left ventricle pressure curves results in miscalculation of SAI, which in turn may result in misdiagnosis.
Systems are desired which provide efficient calculation of respiration-dependent cardiac characteristics.